Small digital camera devices, such as digital cameras and portable telephones with camera have been recently used. According to the decreasing of the sizes and high image quality of the digital camera devices, camera lens units including plural lenses, having short optical axes, and being applicable to high image quality are used in these digital camera devices.
A conventional camera lens unit including plural lenses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-302225. These lenses face each other. Each of the lenses has a lens section as an optical system and a flange which is provided at an outer circumference of the lens section for positioning and holding the lens. The flange is held with a lens holder. The lenses are positioned with respect to each other while flanges thereof contacting each other.
The camera lens unit receives not only light for forming an image on an image sensor but also unnecessary light. The unnecessary light, upon reflecting diffusely in a lens holder, may enter into the image sensor and produce flare on a taken image. In this conventional lens unit, light may reflect diffusely at the flanges contacting each other. In order to prevent the diffuse reflection, a light-shield sheet is provided between the flanges of the lenses.
One of the lenses has a cylindrical section extending from the flange thereof along an optical axis, and another of the lenses is engaged with the cylindrical section, so that the center of each of the lenses can be positioned regardless of the lens holder.
The conventional lens unit may produce the flare due to the diffuse reflection of the unnecessary light at a surface on which the lenses contact each other.